Modern user computing devices generally include one or more input devices that allow users to interact with a user interface displayed by the user computing devices. For instance, many user computing devices include a touch screen display device able to detect the presence and location of a touch on the surface of the screen. In this manner, a user can manipulate or control a user interface displayed by the touch screen device through initiating contact with the device.
Some user interface actions can be difficult to implement using a touch screen. For instance, it can be difficult to perform a copy and/or paste function using a touch screen device. Conventional touch screen devices can include various techniques for a user to select text to be copied and for the copied text to eventually be pasted in a desired destination. However, such conventional techniques can be unintuitive, inefficient, and/or slow. In addition, such techniques may not be universal across the various applications installed on the user device requiring the user to learn a number of different techniques for different contexts.
One example text selection technique allows a user to perform a “long press” gesture on desired text displayed within a user interface to facilitate a selection of the text by the user device. Such long press technique may include a default selection of one or more characters or words proximate the long press location within the user interface. However, such default location may be inaccurate and may not fully capture all of the text that the user wishes to select. In addition, once the text is copied, it may not be clear how to access the copied text and/or to paste the copied text in the desired destination.